The Steps of St Paul
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: AU : Kurt and Blaine broke up and parted as friends in s3.


**Pairing:** Klaine  
**Words:** 1091  
**Genre:** romance  
**Rating: **K**  
Summary: **AU : Kurt and Blaine broke up and parted as friends in s3.

I found this while looking through my fanfic WIP folder; I wrote it somewhere early s3 (when I still liked Blaine), long before the episode with the 'lesbian bed death' talk. Kind of interesting, in retrospect, so I thought I'd share it.

* * *

**The Steps of St Paul**

Kurt idly traced the cable pattern on Blaine's sweater with his finger, humming along with 'Feed the Birds' on the television. The song always made him a little sad. For a long time, being sung to sleep by Mary Poppins on video was as close as he got to a mother's lullaby. Today it fit his mood- though the cheerful penguins and the fox race in chalk-land had cheered him up temporarily (especially now that he had fresh memories of Blaine buying him one of those sticky candied apples on a stick that he had dreamed of ever since seeing the movie), he still had a lot on his mind, and this time, it couldn't be sung away.

"Blaine…?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we've gotten…complacent?"

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine sat up, turning in Kurt's arms to look at him.

To avoid his eyes, Kurt reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"Well…it's Friday night, we're young…and we're in my room watching a Julie Andrews marathon."

Blaine frowned. "You love Julie Andrews."

Kurt sighed. "I do! But it's just…don't you think we should be out there, doing something…exciting?"

Blaine smiled. "I can think of exciting things to do in your room too…" He traced Kurt's jaw with a finger, but Kurt shrugged him off.

"That's not what I mean." He scooted away from his boyfriend on the bed and swung his legs over the bedside. Blaine studied the tension in Kurt's back and knew this conversation was overdue. For a while now, he had noticed something was off with his boyfriend. But when he asked, Kurt had always denied it, blaming school, slushies, or his worries about NYADA.

"I just feel…I can watch Julie Andrews when I am eighty," Kurt started. As he heard Blaine breathe in to say something, he held up his hand to stop him. "Or with Mercedes."

"_Mercedes_?"

Kurt got up and faced Blaine. "Yes. I could sit here like this and watch a film like I do with a friend. Isn't that what we've gotten to? We watch films, we sing duets, we hang out at the Bean…like friends."

"We make out."

"Well, yes-" Kurt conceded, "and that's great, but-"

"Great, huh?" Blaine sounded a little hard done by.

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bed again, taking his boyfriend's hand. "That's not what I meant. I love you, Blaine. I just…I think there should be more."

"More what?"

Kurt hesitated. "I'm not sure. More…spark. More…magic." He looked away, feeling awful that he finally said it out loud.

To his surprise, Blaine replied: "I think you're right."

"Really?" Suddenly, Kurt wondered if he was supposed to feel relieved- or a little insulted.

Blaine nodded. "This," he gestured at the bed and the television with his hand, "has become a habit…we don't need to think about it, we don't have to make any effort. It's very-"

"Complacent?" Kurt offered.

"Comfortable," Blaine agreed.

Kurt nodded. "I like comfortable," he said quietly.

"I like it too," Blaine replied. "But we could still have that."

Kurt bit his lip. "We could?"

Blaine offered him his special smile, the one he reserved only for him. "You think I'd give this up for anything? You're my best friend, Kurt."

Kurt beamed at him. "Ditto." Then he paused, looking at Blaine and needing more confirmation. "So…friends?" he asked.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and put his arm around the boy's shoulder instead, pulling him close against his side. "Best friends," he replied.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. He had been dreading this talk for weeks- planning and rephrasing everything inside his head every night and going from scenario to scenario, even considering songs to sing to Blaine, but nothing had seemed right. He sat back against Blaine's chest, shifting his hips until he was comfortably snuggled, and sighed. "You think highschool romances ever work out?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. "Except for Jon Bon Jovi, of course."

"I don't know," Blaine answered honestly. "Maybe for a while."

Kurt nodded. Now that they had finally talked this over, there was really only one more thing he needed to say. This was the part he was dreading most.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to face him.

"Kurt?" Blaine could tell by the way the boy looked that something serious was coming.

"If-" He broke off and corrected himself, " _when_ you want to see someone else…Could you…please, …not…Sebastian?" Kurt brought out, feeling his throat constrict at the thought of that horrible boy. He couldn't even say it.

"_Sebastian_?" Blaine repeated, astounded.

"He's bad for you, Blaine. Sure, he's got that bad-boy charm and he's been to Europe-"

"Kurt."

" …and I know he's a good singer, and he's a Warbler and everything, but he's really just looking to add you to his tally and I couldn't bear-" Kurt continued quickly, trying to get everything he had rehearsed out before - Blaine put a finger on his lips.

"Kurt. I don't even _like_ Sebastian."

Kurt sat back, his eyes wide. "You don't?"

Blaine made a face. "He's a slimy git. And I don't like the way he looks at you."

Kurt's lips curled up a little. "But…then why do you keep talking to him? Why did we go to that bar?"

Blaine shrugged. "I thought it was kind of flattering of him to be so into me. I felt bad blowing him off. He was new at the Warblers, didn't know many of the others…I wanted to be polite. And really, weren't _you_ the one who wanted to go to Scandals?"

He looked at Kurt and felt a little bad seeing his crestfallen look. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't realize how it must have seemed for you. You should have told me-" Suddenly he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "Did Sebastian say anything to hurt you?" Boyfriend or not; if that kid had tried anything against Kurt, Blaine would beat him to pulp.

Kurt took a few seconds to evaluate the talk he had with Sebastian, then shook his head. "Nothing I hadn't heard before," he said, shrugging it off.

Blaine didn't like the sound of that, but after the months he had been with Kurt, he knew it was a difficult topic for him, so he didn't push it. Instead, he picked up the remote control and offered Kurt a smile.

"Mary?"

"Yes."


End file.
